


you did it, dumbass

by oikawatoo4u



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Not that bad I promise, Sad Oikawa Tooru, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatoo4u/pseuds/oikawatoo4u
Summary: Graduation isn't always sunshine and rainbows
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	you did it, dumbass

Oikawa has lost his dog and a grandparent but both of those combined didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did to lose his best friend. No, he's not dead, but it feels like he is, even if he doesn't want to admit it to himself. Oikawa thought that day was supposed to be the day you are finally open to taking on the real world with the people you love the most but yet Oikawa ended that day with the loneliest feeling he has ever felt and It all happened on graduation day.  
________________________________________________________________________

It was finally here. The day some look forward to and some dread but for Oikawa, it's the day he's been excited for ever since he was a kid. He's had his dreams set for him for a while now and he doesn't plan to let them slip through his fingers. He finishes working on his hair, making sure it looked extra perfect for the day. He looked over at a picture of him and iwaizumi, from their first day of school in their first year of middle school. He smiled fondly, when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. “come in” he spoke softly but loud enough for the other person to hear.

“I let myself in,” Iwaizumi spoke, stepping into the boys room. Oikawa looks over at him, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Iwaizumi looked great, no amazing, no handsome. They were allowed to wear suits today considering it was a very important day for the students graduating, taking on the next chapter of their lives. “Hello, shittykawa can you hear me?” iwaizumi said with a furrowed brow. Oikawa snapped out of his little trance, “uh huh what'd you say iwa-chan” he gleamed, a bright smile on his face.

Iwaizumi shook his head and sighed, “Nevermind, let's just hurry up before we are late. You already took too long to do your hair and it doesn't even look that good” he teases, a playful smirk on his face as he walks out of the room. Oikawa pouts and crosses his arms, “not true iwa-chan! My hair looks fantastic as always” he whines, following after the boy. Iwaizumi chuckles and rolls his eyes, “whatever dumbass”

Oikawa shouts to his parents that he and Iwaizumi are leaving and that he will see them there, as to which his mom just makes a noise in agreement.

“Are you excited iwa-chan? We're finally graduating and then we're gonna go to college together and play volleyball together all over again. Just like in middle school and high school.” oikawa said with the biggest smile on his face. Iwaizumi doesn't reply at first, he just nods and hums shakily in agreement. Oikawa didn't seem to notice the uncertainty in the iwaizumi tone.

“Oikawa and iwaizumi, take on the world next” he says with a proud tone, looking up at the sky. Iwaizumi lets out a shaky breath as a pained look takes over his face.

________________________________________________________________________

They finally arrive at the school and meet up with mattsun and makki, who were talking about some weird video makki sent to mattsun the other night. “Hey you two” iwaizumi says with a soft smile on his face. Mattsun stands and pulls iwaizumi into a comforting side hug, while makki and oikawa just hug normally before beginning their own conversation. Mattsun pulls away and looks at iwaizumi, talking in a hushed tone, “I'm guessing you haven't told him yet.” iwaizumi sighs and shakes his head. “It's going to crush him,” he said with a pained voice. “Its gonna hurt worse if you wait to tell him” mattsun says, “no matter what its gonna hurt” he says before walking over to oikawa and greeting him as well.

Iwaizumi stands there for a moment, contemplating mattsuns words. He walks over to the three and lets out a soft breath he didn't know he was holding in. “hey oikawa, can we talk for a moment?” he says, looking at the boy. Oikawa gives him a confused look but nods and follows Iwaizumi over to a tree a little bit away from the crowd. “So about college and volleyball” iwaizumi starts, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Oikawa gives him a confused look and just nods. “Look i know we planned going to the same college and playing volleyball together once we got out of college but-”, oikawa heart beat speeds up a little bit, “but what iwa-chan. You're scaring me. We're still doing that, right?” oikawa says quickly. Iwaizumi stays quiet and adverts his eyes to the ground.

All the color in oikawa's face drains and he feels as if someone struck a knife through his heart, “r-right?” he pleads, his voice cracking a bit. “Oikawa…” iwaizumi begins but oikawa staggers back from him slowly. “How long.” oikawa spoke, tightening his hands into fists, his nails digging into his skin uncomfortably. Iwaizumi hesitates before answering, “a month ago” that's what sends oikawa over the edge. He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “The ceremony is starting we should go.” oikawa says, starting to walk towards the crowd again. Iwaizumi just nods and follows him, giving oikawa some distance.

Mattsun hurries over to iwaizumi and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. They take their seats as the ceremony begins.

________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa sat in his seat, his smile and excitement totally gone. He tried to reassure himself that i'd be okay but for some reason he can't even convince himself it is. He feels his eyes water and his bites down hard on his lip to stop them from flowing. Iwaizumi looks over towards Oikawa and frowns, his heart dropping seeing the boy's expression.

Once the ceremony was over, Oikawa got up from his seat and immediately hurried out of the venue, completely ignoring Iwaizumi's attempts to talk to him. Oikawa didn't know what to think as the tears started flowing, he ran all the way home, greeting his mom quickly before going up to his bedroom.

Iwaizumi sighed and clenched his fists. He looked at Mattsun who was already looking at him. He tilted his head in the direction OIkawa ran off and Iwaizumi took that as a sign to follow him. Once Iwaizumi got to Oikawa's house, he knocked on the door this time. Oikawa's mom answered the door and smiled at iwaizumi, “hey there sweetie. Did something happen at graduation? Oikawa came home and went straight his room” she says with a frown

Iwaizumi swallowed harshly and nodded. “May i come in and try talking to him?” he asks softly. She looks at him for a moment before opening the door up some more so iwaizumi can get in. Iwaizumi thanks her and slips his shoes off before rushing upstairs to Oikawa's room. He stands outside the door for a moment before stepping in.

Oikawa heard his door creak open so he looked up, only to be met with iwaizumi looking dead at him. “Oikawa we need to talk..” Iwaizumi starts. “No we don't. You're leaving and you didn't tell me til the day we graduated.” oikawa says, standing up from his bed. “You lied to me for over a month, iwaizumi. You knew how excited I was to go to university with you and play volleyball together again for another set of years. You let me walk today with a smile on my face and excited for what's to come of our time at university.” oikawa said, his voice breaking half way through. Iwaizumi looks at him with teary eyes before looking down. “Yes I'm disappointed, very disappointed that we won't be going to the same university or playing volleyball together but what hurts the most is that you lied about it for over a MONTH. A MONTH IWAIZUMI” oikawa cried and pushed iwaizumi lightly. “YOU'RE A LIAR” he broke down, sinking down to his knees.

Iwaizumi was in shock as he blinked a few tears away. He bent down pulling oikawa into his chest. “I'm so sorry oikawa. I never meant to keep it from you for this long. I-I didn't know how to tell you. It hurts, I know it does. Fuck it hurts so bad, tooru” Iwaizumi says, choking up a little. Oikawa stays quiet and just sniffles, completely limp in iwaizumi arms. “We have been side by side ever since we were kids and we’ve played volleyball together for like ever” he says, chuckling sadly. “You're my best friend, tooru. That will never fucking change. Yeah, we won't be together like how we have always been but we can get through it. You're so strong. You're gonna go to university and you're gonna take on the world. I'm gonna be your number one supporter no matter what. Don't half ass your dream or give up on it just because of this minor set back”

Oikawa pulled away from iwaizumi and looked at him. He gave him a sad smile and shook his head. “You don't get it. You were my dream iwaizumi. You were a part of it. You are my best friend, the one person who knows me better than anyone else. The one person who helps me from going too far down a dark road. The one person who never let me give up on the thing i love the most, ``Oikawa said, tilting his head up at the ceiling. “But soon all that's gonna be gone”

Iwaizumi chewed on the inside of his cheek and swallowed harshly. “Oikawa…” “You know iwa, i was so excited for this day. Ever since I was a kid I dreamed of this day. The one day I'm supposed to feel happy to start a new chapter in my life but now I'm dreading it.” oikawa said, thinking of his next choice of words. He stood up and grabbed an old volleyball out of his closet, looking at it for a bit. Iwaizumi gave him a confused look, “why do you have that out?” He noticed that it was the volleyball they have always used to practice with ever since they were kids.

Oikawa grew a little irritated and tossed the ball to iwaizumi. Iwa was about to toss it back before he noticed some writing on it. “If you're seeing this message, it's probably because we have graduated and were passing the ball to each other before we head off to college. If it were any normal day i probably wouldn't have the courage to tell you but now i feel like i can finally do it.” iwaizumi rotated the ball a little to read the last line, “i love you iwa-chan” . he looked up at oikawa and pouted. “I love you too, oikawa. You already know that, why’d you do all this?”

Oikawa laughed dryly. “I love you in an entirely different way iwaizumi.” iwaizumi was about to respond until he realized what oikawa met. “Oikawa…” iwaizumi started before he read it over again, a scowl making its way onto his face. “Was this an attempt to pity me going to college with you? Jesus Oikawa, I chose my college. We have two separate dreams. I don't wanna play volleyball anymore, I wanna live my own life. Why can't you understand that. I'm not gonna be the guy who tags along with whatever you do anymore. I need to be my own person.” he shouted angrily, not realizing the harsh words flying out of his mouth. “Grow up already.”

Oikawa stared at him, his face paled and his eyes letting some tears fall. Iwaizumi let out a breath and recollected himself. “Look i didn't mean it like-” “no.” oikawa cut him off. “You meant exactly what you said. Fuck you hajime. That wasn't an attempt to guilt trip you. I've been in love with you for years. I was planning that little confession for months. You want to live your own life? You want me to grow up? Fine then, I will.” oikawa says, walking to the door. “Get out.”

Iwaizumi stood, frozen in his spot. “Come on oikawa.” Oikawa wouldnt look at him, he just shook his head and opened the door more. Iwaizumi gulped and walked out. Oikawa slammed the door shut and sunk down against it. He sobbed, letting all his pent up anger and sadness come out. He throws whatever is closest to him at the wall, it breaking immediately. Iwaizumi walks down the stairs, his face emotionless. He winced when he heard the shatter of whatever broke. He walked out the door, not wanting to face oikawa's mother.

__________________________________________________________________________

After that, the two never spoke to each other again. They both left for college without goodbyes, taking on their new lives.

Oikawa did end up going pro, playing for a team he was fond of as well as proud to be a part of. Iwaizumi still lingered on his mind but he didnt let it get him down anymore. He did what he dreamed of, even if each win didn't feel complete because he couldn't celebrate with the person who helped him achieve his dream. He Took on the world even if he had to do it alone. He was happy and a little tipsy after coming back from getting drinks with some teammates after their win, Until he received a fancy envelope in the mail, properly addressed to him.

“Invitation for Iwazumi Hajimes and Sato Sakura’s wedding”

Oikawa looked at it for a second. Everything came flashing back, the good memories and the bad ones. One memory from when they were 12 hits him like a truck.

_“Hey iwa-chan. Do you believe in love?” oikawa asked, swinging lightly on the swing. Iwaizumi gave him a weird look and rolled his eyes. “What kind of question is that?” he asks in his usual gruff voice. “Just answer” Oikawa whines, a soft pout on his lips.“I mean yeah i guess” he shrugs. “What about soulmates? Do you believe in those?” oikawa asks, looking over at him. “Where's this coming from, shittykawa” iwaizumi asks, looking at the boy. Oikawa just grins and looks up at the stars “i think i found mine”_

Oikawa quickly wipes his eyes and sniffles. He gives the invite one last glance before he throws it into the trash can with a force he didn't know he had in him.

_________________________________________________________________________

Now iwaizumi on the other hand wasn't doing the best. Yeah, he was pretty stable in his life. He got his dream job as an athletic trainer and now he's about to get married. Everything however feels odd. He feels as if he's missing one vital part in it all. He knows what it is, rather who it is.

He has watched every single one of oikawa's games, he promised he was gonna be his biggest supporter and he was bound to keep that promise. He saw oikawa grow and achieve all his dreams but deep down he wanted to be there to congratulate him and celebrate every win with him and help him through every loss. But he can't do that, he can't bring himself to have enough courage to contact his old friend.

Iwazumi looked over the RSVP list that night, not finding Oikawa's name anywhere. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Hey, time for bed,” Sakura says softly, rubbing her hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder gently . He nods and places his hand on hers. “I'll be there in a minute.” he says softly. She nods and presses a soft kiss to his cheek before slipping out of the room.

Iwazumi shuts the computer off before looking over to the open closet. He walks over to it and bends down. He runs his hand over the worn out volleyball. “You did it, dumbass” he whispers, a small smile on his face. He shuts the closet door and walks out, giving one last glance towards the door before he shuts the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot/ angst story! I know I have a lot to work on but this one took a bit to write so I decided to release it anyways :) let me know what you think :D


End file.
